Total Drama High
by Tyler17B
Summary: The cast of the Total Drama series faces their biggest challenges yet! Heartbreak, pain, humor, love, joy, and friendship all merge into one giant high school drama!
1. Chapter 1 - Bridgette

**AN: Hey to all my readers! I'm writing this just for you guys, so I need to know what you want to hear! In the reviews section, I need you guys to tell me whose point-of-view you want to see! It can be any member of Total Drama, from any season. Also, tell me what you think of this, because the encouragement keeps me writing!**

* * *

Bridgette's felt the stares on her as she walked toward her locker. Her face burned scarlet as she slowly entered the combination. 17-29-35. Her locker opened with a click and she quickly put her things away.

"Hey, you must be Bridgette," the guy with the locker below hers said. He was much taller than Bridgette, at least a foot. A pearl white beanie rested on his head, and his sea green T-shirt loomed over her.

"I-I..." Bridgette began, but she couldn't seem to find words.

"I'm DJ," the guy said. He smiled politely at Bridgette, but she continued to stare straight through. She mentally kicked herself for being rude, but she couldn't help it! She was naturally shy. In her old school, she was often made fun of for stuttering.

"You don't talk much, do you?" DJ asked. Bridgette nodded.

"N-Nice to m-meet you," she said.

"It's quite a pleasure. What class do you have first hour?" He asked.

"A-Algebra," she said. "With Mrs. Greenstone."

"Hey! Me too! I'll show you the way," DJ said. He smiled and they began to walk down the hallway. "So where are you from?"

"F-Florida..." Bridgette said.

"Really? Did you ever see any dolphins?!" DJ asked excitedly.

"Yeah! There was this one bay by my house I used to go sit in to think, and there was a pod of dolphins living there. They were out of their natural habitat, too! My dad used to tell me they were there just to see me," she smiled at the memory.

DJ gleefully noticed that he'd gotten her to come out of her shell. He continued to press on with the subject. "Did you ever name them?" He asked.

"Of course!" Bridgette said. "Lucky, Mona, Bobo, Stitch, Scar, Daisy, all of them!"

"Scar?" DJ asked. "Sounds scary! Did he have a big scar or something?"

"Well, duh, silly!" She giggled and punched his arm. Suddenly, she slammed shoulders with another girl in the hallway. Up until then, she hadn't even noticed the other people; she was too busy talking to DJ. Now, she felt like a piece of meat once again, and wanted to hide.

"Watch it!" The girl yelled. She rolled her eyes sarcastically. She was tall, too, with long black hair and intense gray eyes. She wore short booty shorts and a bra-like tank top. Bridgette had no clue how that fit the dress code.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Whatever," Heather said with an attitude. She laughed and walked away.

DJ rolled his eyes and led Bridgette into the Algebra room. "Sorry about her. She's the bitch of the school. Don't take it personally."

"Hey! Deej! Who's your friend?" A boy wearing a track suit asked. He smiled politely at Bridgette.

"This is Bridgette. Bridgette, this is Tyler, but you can call him Ty. Everyone else does," DJ introduced.

"H-Hi..." Bridgette said.

Tyler gave DJ a questioning look, waved at Bridgette, and walked to his seat. Bridgette looked at the seating chart posted in the front and saw that she sat in the front row. In the first seat. She sighed dejectedly and sat down. A middle aged woman in librarian clothes and glasses walked to the front of the room.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Mrs. Greenstone. I'm looking forward to a fantastic year!" She said. "As most of you know, this is my first year teaching here at Lakewood High. So, please, go easy on me, as you would any new student. For a moment, Bridgette thought Mrs. Greenwood looked directly at her, but then she decided she must've imagined it. Mrs. Greenwood began to give a long speech about the class rules.

Bridgette tuned her out and looked around at the people around her. The person directly to the right of her was named Noah. Behind her was Katie, and to the left of her was Tyler. He gave her a seemingly knowing look, and Bridgette's heart fluttered as she came to a sudden realization. He thought Bridgette and DJ were dating. Her face flushed and she put her head down.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sierra and Cody

Sierra giggled as Cody put his arm around her.  
"So, I was thinking..." Cody began.  
"Yeah?" Sierra asked, her heart fluttering inside her chest.  
"Maybe, this weekend, if you're not busy, we could go to the movies or something?"  
"Oh, Codykinz! I'd love to, but I have to help my dad with something this weekend," Sierra looked away.  
"It's okay, babe. No big deal," Cody said, hiding his disappointment. "I have to go now, wrestling practice is starting. I love you, babe."  
"Love you too," Sierra said, and they went their separate ways.

Sierra got home ten minutes late. She tried to hurry into her room, but her dad caught her.  
"Young lady, you are late!" His voice reeked of whiskey.  
"D-Dad, I'm sorry, I..." She started, but he slapped her, hard.  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
"D-Dad!" She started crying as she rubbed her flaming cheek. He burped loudly.  
"You will address me as "Sir", young lady. Now go make me something to eat, I'm starving!" Her father commanded in a very firm tone.  
"Y-Yes Sir..." Sierra stuttered, and she hurried into the kitchen. As she browned some hamburger, she began to think.  
_I could run away. I could just leave this place, and everyone in it. I could make it far before anyone realized I was gone. I could pack enough food and clothes to survive for a while. I could do it. Except, if I left, what about Cody? What would he do? He'd miss me so much, I can't do that to him. I love him too much. I don't know what I would do without him..._

Cody arrived at practice ten minutes late. He tried to hurry into the locker room, but Duncan caught him.  
"Hey, faggot! You're a little late, don't you think?" It was clear he'd been drinking.  
"D-Duncan, just leave me alone..." He started, but Duncan gave him an uppercut straight to the stomach.  
"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen."  
"D-Duncan..." He started crying as he tried to catch his breath.  
"You can call me "Sir" from now on. Now go get dressed! And if you tell anyone, you're dead meat, understand?" Duncan commanded in a very firm tone.  
"Y-Yes Sir..." Cody stuttered, and he hurried to his locker to get dressed. As he slip on his clothes, he began to think.  
_I could run away. I could just leave this place, and everyone in it. I could make it far before anyone realized I was gone. I could pack enough food and clothes to survive for a while. I could do it. Except, if I left, what about Sierra? What would she do? She'd miss me so much, I can't do that to her. I love her too much. I don't know what I would do without her..._

Sierra and Cody met the next day. Cody slipped his arm around Sierra, but this time, both of them were sore. Sierra had a black eye; the hamburger was burned. Cody had bruised ribs; Duncan decided to do an illegal pin on him. Both of them hid their bruises. How can you hold your ground when everyone around you wants to burry you beneath it?


	3. Chapter 3 - B

B silently crept into the class, praying Mrs. Greenstone wouldn't notice he was late.

"B! There you are! Do you realize that you are 5 minutes late to my class? I expect more from you. Where were you?" His teacher snapped. Katie gave him an apologetic look.

"..." B said.

"Sit!" Mrs. Greenstone demanded. "Late on the first day... Why, I never..." She rambled, then continued explaining the rules.

B pulled out a fresh notebook, overwhelmed by all the possibilities of words to fill it with. Pages and pages of creativity lie at his fingertips. He sharpened a black pencil and delicately pressed it to the page. Words soon began to form in his mind, and he let his hand go free blindly.

In front of him, Katie was rambling on to Noah about Paris, gushing about how it's the most romantic city in the world. Noah pretended to show interest in his girlfriend, but, under his desk, B caught him reading.

He eavesdropped on Lindsay, to the right of him. She was talking to Duncan, who was on the opposite side of her. Duncan, the slimy little pig, was staring directly at Lindsay's boobs. Lindsay was oblivious, and she continued to drone on about her favorite brand of mascara. Then Lindsay said something that made B stop writing altogether.

"...party's tonight, at nine. They're bringing some kind of candy called "floor-ies" or something. They said we're going to have fun."

Duncan stared directly at Lindsay, and B could almost see the gears turning in his head. Surely Duncan knew Lindsay meant roofies. Surely. But why isn't he saying anything? B was suddenly filled with a great anger at Duncan. He'd never so much as been within 5 feet of the guy, but now he hated him. What kind of awful person would sit back and watch Lindsay get drugged?

The girl was dim, yes, but she didn't deserve anything bad happening. As far as B knew, she'd never been mean to anyone before. Not a soul got their feelings hurt because of her. Yes, she was often misguided, but she was actually very sweet. She made horrible choices and hung out with the wrong crowd, but she was simply simple. The perfect words to describe her.

B realized he was getting wrapped up in his own thoughts, as he often did. He turned back to the conversation.

"...at 9 Saturday. It's Justin's party. He always throws the most fun parties!" Lindsay squealed. Duncan smiled.

"I'll be there," Duncan said. He looked away with a dark shadow flickering in his eyes. "Maybe I'll see you. Actually, I know I will."


	4. Chapter 4 - Lindsay

Lindsay giggled as she put on her cherry lipstick and black mascara. She slipped on a pair of booty shorts and a high-cut tank top. She wore black leather stripper boots. Of course, she saw nothing wrong with this; Daddy never said anything about it, so it must be okay.  
A car horn honked outside.  
"Daddy! Trent's here to get me!" Lindsay hollered before she walked out the front door. She walked down the porch steps and slipped inside Trent's truck. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and he put his other hand around Lindsay. She smiled and enjoyed the ride.

When they arrived at Justin's house, Lindsay was breathless. The first thing she saw when she stepped inside were elegant white marble staircases on either side of the door, and a pearl white carpet led the way to the living room, where about ten other people were already gathered. Among them, they saw LeShawna, Noah, Justin, Brick, Katie, Dakota, Sam, Heather, Alejandro, and Lightning. They were early, but that didn't bother Lindsay. The "fashionably late" thing was never a big deal to her.  
Trent and Lindsay sat on the couch side by side, between LeShawna and Noah.  
"...'s why I'm banned from Mexico," Izzy said. She nibbled on Justin's ear a little bit, then crawled into a vent in the wall.  
Justin smiled. "I love that girl. She's crazy, but I love her." He caught his reflection in the mirror and became distracted.  
"...Anyway, who wants to dance? I need to get my groove on!" LeShawna got up and grabbed Brick's hand, and both of them took off. Noah got up and started making out with Katie in the kitchen.  
Then Duncan and B arrived.  
"B?" Lindsay asked. She didn't expect him to be here. "What are you doing here?"  
In response, B glared at Duncan. Both boys had scratches and bruises all over. Duncan had a black eye. B had a long, deep cut that stretched from his forehead to his lower jaw.  
"The freak just attacked me, out of no where. Decked me straight in the face, so I cut him," Duncan snarled.  
"B? Is that true?" Lindsay asked.  
"Who cares if it's true," Trent pointed out. "Duncan cut him! That's not okay, no matter what!"  
Lindsay continued to stare at B. Dawn, from the corner of the room, spoke up.  
"B did it to protect someone. He had noble intentions," she said. Lindsay hadn't even noticed the Moon Child in the back of the room. Duncan cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen with Justin.  
Dakota got out a first aid kit from her purse and began to treat B's wounds.  
"You know first aid?" Alejandro asked, surprised.  
"Well, of course. I know everything in the make up world," Dakota explained.  
Lindsay sighed and curled up against Trent.  
Duncan and Justin returned from the kitchen, holding several glasses of Coke. They distributed the pop to everyone in the room. Duncan snarled as he gave the drink to B. Lastly, Duncan gave Lindsay her Coke.  
"Here," he said with a grin, "this one is just for you."  
B glared furiously at Duncan, not at all surprised by the cruelty displayed. Before he could stop her, Lindsay drank the entire Coke.  
"Yum! Thanks, Duncan!" Lindsay said. And the party continued as normal. Lindsay acted like her normal self. She giggled and laughed and had fun with her friends. The only disturbance in the party was Duncan excusing himself to leave. He looked really pale, and Lindsay was worried, but not worried enough to follow him. He'd be fine soon, Lindsay was sure. He'd probably just taken too many drugs, like normally.  
B was the next one to leave. He followed Duncan, looking very concerned. B knew what Duncan had done. And B was quite pleased.


	5. Chapter 5 - Duncan

Duncan slugged along the sidewalk, struggling to walk home. He had to keep a clear mind until he got home. He had to stay awake. He had to make it home. _Stay awake. Make it home. Stay..._

He awoke in someone else's bed. Drawings covered the walls, and there was an entire bookshelf full of notebooks. How had he gotten here? And where is here anyway? Too many questions filled his head.  
Duncan got up and attempted to walk, but he slumped. He was crawling toward the door when a pair of rough hands picked him straight from the ground. His instincts went into overload and he pulled out his knife. He began slashing the air in front of him... Until he realized that he didn't have his knife.  
Duncan opened his eyes to see that it was none other than B who had picked him up. H was suddenly confused, but his headache was throbbing.  
"What happened last night?" He asked.  
B gave Duncan a slip of paper and carried the thug outside. B suddenly dropped the boy into his grassy front yard, dusted off his hands, and walked back inside. Duncan stood up groggily and walked home.

At home, he finally took the time to read the paper B had given him.

_Duncan,_

_I know you probably don't remember much about last night, but I'll tell you what happened, the best I can.  
I attacked you in the ally behind Justin's house. It's a total cliché, I know, but it's all I had. I thought you were going to Justin's party because you wanted to take advantage of Lindsay. She told you about how she was going to get drugged, but she didn't understand. And you did, but you said nothing. I assumed you were going to help rape her, so I attacked you out of desperation. I gave you that black eye. You gave me the gash on my face. I guess we're even there.  
We arrived at the party together, and I saw you walk into the kitchen with Justin. It took everything I had not to stop you. When I saw you hand the drink to Lindsay, I stood up, but Lindsay drank the whole thing before I could say anything. Then you drank yours. You looked terrified, which is unusual for you. Lindsay was acting fine. I became concerned when I saw you leave, so I followed you.  
I saw you slump on the sidewalk about a block away from Justin's place. That's when in realized what you did. You swapped your drink for Lindsay's to keep her safe. And you instantly earned my respect. I picked you up and let you crash at my place for the night. You woke up, and here we are now.  
I want to say that I'm sorry for attacking you, and for assuming you were the bad guy. You surprised me. If you need me for anything, I have your back. Always. Consider me a friend, because you have earned my respect.  
-B_


End file.
